How Can I Love a Traitor?
by musicchick1798
Summary: It's the girls senior year at Gallagher and things are crazy as ever.  The CoC is still after Cammie, and Zach is sketchy.  Everyone and everything is changing, can Cammie and Zach survive.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMBER: I don't own any of the characters. All I own is the story/plot.**

**Hey everyone I love to read fanfiction and this is the first one I've ever written and I don't expect it to be as good as some of the others on fanfiction. Just so you all know I appreciate reviews and don't mind flames or constrictive criticism because I like to know what I need to improve on. The first chapter may not be as interesting as you would like but keep in mind this is the first chapter and I plan to add a twist later on. Also I have no beta so if there are any grammatical errors I'm sorry, and the title is subject to change.**

**Thanks.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back **

**C.P.O.V.**

** As usual I am at the school before anyone else arrives and my mom is in her office finishing some business that she said I would find out about later. For now I am resigned to waiting, in my room, for everyone else to arrive. I stood at the window looking out and for some reason I thought back to when Gallagher and Blackthorn did the exchange, when I first met the boy, now man, who I fell head over heels for. His name is Zachary Goode or more formally known to us as Zach. As soon as his name crossed my mind I instantly though of the brown haired, green eyed boy that I had thought so much about this summer. As of last month my mind started to subconsciously think of Zach every spare moment, about a week after this happened he showed up at my Grandparent's house to warn me of the Circle's latest plan. He said Solomon would pick me up in about 5 day at 0500 under the big cherry tree where we would leave for a safe house to stay until school started. Zach promised to stay and protect me until Solomon came by. At 0200 one morning I woke up to find a letter addressed to me lying on the pillow where Zach should have been. Picking the letter up carefully I slowly started to open it and read, it said… **

_**Cammie, lately things have been complicated. I'm sorry I had to leave early but something came up. When you meet Solomon tell him 'Sometimes bluebirds can't always fly south'. Sorry I can't tell you more but if I did the consequences would be very dire. Bye Cammie, I don't know if I'll ever see you again under good circumstances. Just know I love you very much and one day I hope to be that guy who is perfect for you, but right now that just can't be me. The truth is a complicated and dangerous game.**_

_** Sorry,**_

_** -Z**_

** By the end of Zach's horrible farewell I was crying. What the hell did he mean by this cryptic letter anyway? None of this made since but when you think about it neither did Zach. I took a minute to ponder this thought and in that short minute I briefly heard wheels rolling across the floor and was pulled out of my "Zach world" and back into the harsh reality of the world. I quickly stood up to greet who ever walked through the door, after all I had taken Culture and Assimilation class for six years, however if I had to guess who would walk through the door I would say it was um… Bex, my best friend whose parents are MI6. When I saw mocha colored hand come through the door, I knew I was right. Then I heard someone say "Cammie, are you going to stand there all day just looking with a blank stare on your face or are you going to come over here and help me. Just so you know you have three seconds before I drag you over here." That quickly cleared my head and I swiftly headed over toward her, because if you know Bex like I did you know that I is better to do as told rather than her making you. **

** "So what do you want Bex?"**

** "For you to help me get the rest of my luggage and unpack, then we need to catch up because I haven't got to talk to anybody this summer."**

** "Okay, well then I suppose I should head down and while I'm at it I should get Macey's stuff as well."**

** "You sure as heck should," I heard a voice that had an air of 'snob' to it, just kidding, the voice belonged to none other than Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter, and one of my closest and best friends. Good naturedly I grabbed all of the rest of Bex's and Macey's bags, and headed to our room. I dropped their stuff on their beds, helped Bex unpack, and headed to our room. I dropped their stuff on their beds, helped Bex unpack, and went to the bathroom to get ready for tonight's opening ceremony before Macey could unpack and make me her living Barbie doll.**

**I was half way in when I heard a loud OOpsy-daisy and immediately knew it had to be Liz, our genius yet clumsy friend who unlike us picked the research and operations track of study, instead of the Covert Ops (CO) track. Thanks to Liz getting here, I went back into our room to say hi to my friend that I hadn't seen in months. When I walked in, I saw Bex and Macey helping Liz up from the floor and my new potted plant on the floor; the vase had been shattered and water beads were all over the floor. As soon as Liz saw me she started to apologize but I told her it was ok, but to get it all cleaned up and throw the plant away (It was almost dead anyway). Bex was helping Liz and I was about to slip away from Macey and her stupid clothes but two steps away from the bathroom I heard her say, "Cammie." I turned around to face my best friend and realized she was holding a modified version of the school uniform that she wanted me to wear. Knowing that I wouldn't get anywhere arguing with her I took it and headed to get dressed. I came out wearing the school uniform but you could tell Macey had made some slight alterations, the skirt was shorter, shirt more fitted, and everything look more girly, she had also bought and gave me some new 4inch heeled black leather boots. She was finally done with my 'look' after she applied some eyeliner and curled my hair.**

** We headed to the foyer, to the welcome back dinner. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I all sat either beside or across from each other so we could talk. Unfortunately just as I was about to say something in Farsi, the language we were required to speak in tonight, I saw my mom step behind the podium and start her speech. It was the same as usual but at the end she asked for Liz, Bex, Macey, and I to go to her office immediately and bring our food with us. We headed to her office, sat down, and then Solomon and my mom came in with grave looks on their faces. Solomon handed us mission folders and looked to mom for the briefing, our mission was the hardest of all for a spy, taking down someone who you knew and trusted. We were taking down the arms dealer infamously known as Scorpion. He had some clubs on Bourbon Street that would be easier to inflentrate than his weapons hide out. As I was reading over the file my mom comes over and says, "Cammie, Zach has disappeared off the radar and for other reasons that they won't say, Blackthorn is also worried."**

"**Okay, well he could just be having fun. He leaves school all the time." I said hanging on to every thread of hope that Zach didn't do anything.**

"**Oh honey, it's not like that this time."**

**And with that my shred of hope all but disappeared. I then asked a serious question that I need the answer to but didn't want the answer. "Why not?"**

"**We received a photo that confirmed Zach is Scorpion not just one of his operatives. Since he knows you all, you will need to be deep undercover. Also on this mission if he tries to kill you don't hesitate because he has changed and won't hesitate to kill you. He's already killed nine Gallagher Girls and severely wounded six. He's not the same so please I'm begging you Cammie, DON'T TRUST HIM!"**

**I'm finally done with chapter one and so excited. I promise after these first few chapters the story will have more meaning and a better story line for each chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't I'm sorry. I published this just because I need to get this idea off my head and if you like it that great and if you don't that's fine too. Please Review because I want some constrictive criticism since this is my first story. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thank all of you for reviewing. Just know I want to update more but between band practice, church, and everything else I may only get to update every three days to once a week. I'm going to try really hard to get everything else done though. Also I'm sorry if the whole Zach being CoC and then an arms dealer was confusing but it all ties in later so hold on please. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Sorry these next few chapters are short. Just so you know, because I don't want you to be confused I'm just going to jump right on in and continue where I left off in the first chapter.

All this floored me but I just nodded ok and kept a straight face, even though I just wanted to go to my room and cry, Bex's jaw was practically on the floor, Macey was impassive, and Liz was utterly shocked; after all she had cross referenced him past a shadow of doubt and proved him to be good, and Liz is never wrong. (Until now) During this short minute that had changed everything, I felt as if someone had come and ripped my heart out, through this hazy moment I briefly heard some say, "Go pack your bags. You're leaving tonight."

We stealthily slipped around all the other girls still eating, and went to our room to pack and get ready for the mission that would come around before dawn would break. I packed quickly hoping maybe the less I though about it the less it would hurt. Since I was done in 15 minutes, I was the first one done. Therefore I sat on the bed and read the file more intently because in the office we didn't get to look over it very well.

**Case File: Mission Placebo: Cameron Morgan**

Mission

To apprehend Scorpion

People

Cameron Morgan-Jenny Emily Hendrix (Jenny or Emily)

Rebecca Baxter-Tamera Sophia Casey (Tam or Sophia)

Macey McHenry-Elektra Kourtney Stevens (Elektra)

Liz Sutton-Janice Athena Johnson (JJ or Athena)

Files

**Jenny E. Hendrix**

Works as a "dancer" at Scorpion's Club Apocalypse

Brown hair with blonde highlights

Long curly hair

Gold eyes

Parents are rich but she ran away for home so she has been cut off

Elektra is her cousin and roommate

Other cousin is JJ and her friend is Sophia

Age 24

**Elektra K. Stevens**

Light brown hair with blonde and red highlights

Long strait hair

Green eyes

Parents are nobility in England

Live in America and is very rich

Went to live with Jenny

Works as one of Damon's girls(Damon-CIA undercover operative; real name Eric)

Age 23

**Janice A. Johnson**

Honey colored hair

Shoulder length and wavy

Green eyes with gold specks

Family like cousin Elektra

Visiting Jenny and Elektra

Traveling with family friend Sophia

Staying at the Hilton in a suite

Age 23

**Tamera S. Casey**

Blonde hair

Pixie cut

Ice blue eyes

Family is really good friends with the Johnson's', Stevens', and Hendrix's.

Middle class nobility

Doesn't claim her blood line

Age 24

When I got done reading the case file, I saw everyone else had also gotten done packing and glancing over the file. Now we sat on our beds and Bex said, "Ok Cammie, you need to tell us about your summer."

I replied, "Sure." It started like this…this summer I went to my Grandparent's house like normal and nothing happened until a couple of weeks ago when Zach showed up. He promised to stay but then one morning I woke up and a letter was in his place. Here is the letter you can read it but I'm going to continue my story and then if you have a comment we can discuss it after. So two days after he left Solomon showed up and met me under the big cherry tree as planned. He took me to the safe house, and when we were sure that it was safe I told him 'Sometimes bluebirds can't fly south' like Zach said. He looked impassive at first glance but if you looked deeper you could see that under his steely exterior a feeling was starting to take over, but as quickly as the emotion came, it passed and he was back to normal. When he finally looked up and realized where we were, he got on his safe phone and called Abby. The next day she showed up and Solomon left. What Solomon did after that is a mystery because Zach is still bad and on the loose. The rest of the summer however, Abby taught me cool tricks that she had recently picked up and said I might need this year and also later on. Two or so weeks later she took me back to Gallagher, and you know the rest.

After I got done talking, they immediately bombarded me with comments about the letter and tonight's events. We finally decided on, Zach knew all about what was going to happen when he wrote the letter and he also knew that we would be the one to come after him, which meant we would have to be extra careful when we started our covers. After all of our conversation it was 2300 and we knew we better go to bed since we were leaving at 0400 in the morning. This was going to be just GREAT I thought sarcastically I'm only going to get five hours of sleep and have to put up with Solomon tomorrow and all during the plane ride. Terrific!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I know the rules say that there's not to be chapters that are author's notes but I had to do this because I forgot to tell you this on the last chapter. I thought I would warn you because I haven't updated in a week or so. I have become very busy as marching season is coming to an end so I will not be updating until my schedule clears some. I hope you all can understand.

Thanks for you consideration and understand on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys like I said earlier I'm busy with band so the updates are going to be short and infrequent but if you can put up with that over break I hope I can post one good long chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience and sporadic postings.  
***********************************************************************************

Well it is 0400 in the morning and I'm just feeling amazing with only five hours of restless sleep. With all of us up we quickly got dressed, pick our bags with our covers and other things we'd need, and promptly reported to Sublevel 3 where Solomon said he would be. When we walked in there he was, he just sat there like nothing had happened and everything was just fine. During the time I spent with Abby, when Solomon left, I constantly wondered where he'd gone, today, on the plane I was going to ask him.

He led us to the plane and we got on and I promptly sat beside him. As the rest of my friends piled on they gave me a weird look like 'why are you sitting with him' and went over to their seat. As soon as the plane started to take off I started questioning Solomon.

"Solomon, where did you go after I told you 'Sometimes bluebirds can't fly south'? Why did you freak out? What did that mean?"

"Cammie, Cammie, you know that I can't tell you that."

"Solomon, I loved Zach just as much as you do and maybe even more, so will you please tell me. I can't stand not knowing."

"Ok, Cammie I'll tell you some of it but what I promised to keep a secret will stay that way."

"That's fine."

"Well then, I guess I'll start like this…_I have known Zach for a while and he's like my son, even if his mom is a total psychopath. When he was hurting a couple years ago because his mom told him one he would have to join her in the 'family business' and be part of the CoC, so we devised a plan so I would know when that happened. I freaked out because about 1/10 of the phrase 'Sometimes bluebirds can't fly south" meant he had to go do whatever job his mom had laid out for him. Also because to pass the TEST to be part of the CoC you have to kill a Gallagher Girl and I'd hoped with all my heart it wasn't anyone from your family. After you told me that phrase I went to try and go find Zach. Then I found out that he was Scorpion and at that moment I realized why his mom need him to be one of the most powerful arms dealers. She needs it for the money, power of the name Scorpion, and she need some to supply arms to the CoC. Unfortunately I also think she wanted him to take that job for some unknown weird reason we may never know. After figuring this out I tried to find out who Zach had killed for his admittance. I asked an old acquaintance who always knew about anything to do with the CoC, and that is when he told me that Zach had not only killed one for admittance but also killed 8 others and severely wounded 6 just for the fun of it. That was when I knew I may never get the Zach I trained back and that he may be corrupted and turned forever. The rest you are going to have to ask Zach if you ever see him at the right time again, because the rest isn't my story to tell. If that is all Cammie your friends are waiting for you over there."_

"Thanks for telling me Solomon."

"You're welcome. You were right you had as much right to know as anybody."

After our conversation I got up and went over to my friends. They immediately bombarded me with questions and I don't know why but I like to the about all of them. Eventually they ran out of questions and for the rest of the ride we sat in a comfortable silence and listened to our ipods. We landed after 2 hours and went to check into the hotel where JJ (Liz) and Sophia (Bex) would be staying, in the Hilton; Solomon had a separate suite and so he left us and we all went up to there room. Fifteen minutes after we got into the room our suite's doorbell rang, it was Solomon he told Elektra (Macey) and I that we need to get our suitcases because he was about to take us to our apartment. Before he left he said this is the last time we would see each other like this, next time we would be deep undercover. He gave us all ear pieces to wear but they were so small I was afraid they wouldn't work. Seeing my apprehension he quickly explained that they were something new the CIA came up with for deep covers so others could see them but you could still keep in contact with your team. He said they were also water proof and once you put them on they wouldn't come out until mission control deprogrammed them. Then with a quick hug to JJ and Sophia we left.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove around some small, one way streets of New Orleans, until we finally reached some apartments that were full of people who like our covers were "dancers". Solomon said we were the door on the far end, first floor. We went in with Solomon close on our heels and walked into where we'd be living until the mission was completed.

The apartment was nice for the "dancer" salary that we were supposedly living on so I could see how this would work. The walls were all beige with one bathroom, two bedrooms, kitchen, and living room. The furniture came with the apartment and could barely be considered furniture but it would have to do I guess since we were supposed to have enough money to buy new furniture. After a quick survey of the apartment (house) we'd be living in for a while, Solomon came up and told us he knew that the house was mediocre and definitely not somewhere Elektra would ever dream of living. After saying this, he told us that since the CIA secretly owned this apartment that they had some renovations and that we need to go see. He led us to my bedroom closet and told me to go push the secret button on the top left of the closet. When I did the half of the floor of my closet folded under leaving a staircase downward in the hole. Elektra and I went down and found a small palace like place underground. I was amazing and like nothing I had ever seen. Solomon told us this would be our real home but the apartment had to be our cover. Next he pushed a panel and a closet much like the one at Gallagher appeared, he said he was going to personally help us become our covers and that was when all the fun started.

About an hour later Elektra had light brown, long strait hair, with blonde and red highlights; while I had brown, long curly hair, with blonde highlights. Next we were showed our "closest with the dancer clothes", fake noses that all we had to do was attach and they would stay on for a year or if we needed them to come off then there was a special solution, and we were also given colored contacts, gold for me, and green for her. By the end of our transformation Elektra and I looked like supermodels; even Elektra who always looks amazing was surprised at how she looked so different yet just as beautiful. Since he had now helped all he could and showed us were everything was, including weapons, he left and said just ask through the comms units if we needed anything. Before he left, he also told us that he would contact us in the morning and give us our assignment for the day and he would give us some more background for when I went to apply for a job as a dancer for Scorpion.

The next day we woke up at 0500 to get our covers firmly in place and so Elektra could do my make up…yuck! About an hour later, and lots of arguments I definitely looked the part of a dancer. I looked like someone who was gorgeous loved to show off her best traits and was untouchable to most. I looked like someone Scorpion would want on his private staff; I turned and thought I looked good until I saw a glimpse of Elektra in the mirror, she looked amazing. Damon aka Eric was going to flip out over her in about 45 minutes.

"Girls, I assume you are up and ready."

"Yes, and we can hear you loud and clear."

"Good. Now your mission for today Emily is to go and entice Scorpion until he thinks he has to have you. Then you need to take this as any other mission and inflentrate his place, get close, but Emily remember be careful and try not to let your emotions for him affect your decision. He is changed! Now Elektra, you will go to Damon's today and start your first day of work. You are his personal dancer and will spend most of the day with him and some of it with just him. We are 98.9% sure he is good so you should be safe with him. Good luck!"

"Ok, we're starting out the door now and we're going to walk the 3 blocks until the clubs."

"Ok."

Now that our assignment/mission was told to us in short we left for the clubs and arrived around 0700. I quickly went into the club and asked for Scorpion; they sent me around the corner and that was when I came face to face with him, the person I probably loved the most. Unfortunately even from just glancing at him I could tell that he had changed. He eyes were cold, calculated, methodical, and absolutely the eyes of someone who wasn't afraid to kill. He was clean but much thinner from stress (you could see the bags under his eyes) and lot strong as if they kept him on a strict regime for exercise. Solomon was right, he wasn't they Zach I knew, he was definitely Scorpion in everyway; willing or not he was now someone I didn't know and I started to wonder if I had every really known him. In that second I wondered how he could have betrayed me, Solomon, and his friends that easily and then I remembered maybe the most important thing, he was a spy and utterly deadly; someone not to be trifled with.

** AN: In the next few chapters I will be switching Macey aka Elektra and Cammie aka Jenny/Emily's points of view so check below the - that I will try to make to help this maybe seem less confusing. Also it will say or so I hope this will also help.**


	6. Chapter 6

After meeting me we walked down the hall way until we reach what he called his office; to be honest it was very nice and had the best equipment and furniture that money could buy but to me it didn't seem like something Zach would like, Scorpion yes but Zach no. It was weird to have to now think objectively because while Zach was Scorpion, Scorpion wasn't Zach, and I was having a hard time just sitting here waiting for him to say something. About 10 minutes later he did say something, "So you want the job of being my PERSONAL dancer because that is all I'm offering, of course before you get the job you'll have to pass a test and to be quite honest no dancer has passed yet; this is why I don't have a PD (personal dancer) yet, so sad really."

I replied with a simple, "Yeah that's what I'm here for and I will most definitely pass your test." With that I smirked, got up, gave him my number, and left.

M. POV

Emily and I split at 0700 to go to the two separate clubs, Scorpion's for her and Damon's for me. Mine was on the left and hers on the right. I hope her club was as easy to find as mine because all I had to do was walk down the street and there it was; its sign was in brilliant Florissant lights and said Ultra. I walked in and was met by one of the bar tenders, he was quick to ask what I wanted and I told him I was here to see Damon. He then ushered me into the hallway which he said would leave to his private quarters but then on the way we ran into Damon who quickly looped his arm into mine and took me away from the bar tender and led me away to the "private quarters". When we entered I was shocked, he had an amazing room that was decorated to the best of standards, even in my book. There was a huge mahogany 4 poster bed made out of heart wood and the bathroom was simply amazing it had a huge jet tub, indoor hot tub, steam room, and shower; the closet was almost ¾ the size of the room and filled with designer clothes. Just by looking at his stuff, personal objects, and getting to know his personality by staying with him in here for 3 hours, until he had to leave for business, I knew he was most definitely my type of guy.

While he was gone I crawled on his bed and watched TV on his home theater screen in his room, but when I got done he wasn't back yet so I went and got in the hot tub, naked; I didn't bring and bathing suit or other clothes so I sort of had to if I wanted to get in. About an hour later I felt something on my arm and so I started to stir, when I got fully awake I quickly and embarrassedly realized I had fallen asleep naked in the hot tub and Damon was waking me up…despite my embarrassment I took it in true McHenery style and elegantly said, "Hey Damon, I was just relaxing while you were gone; I'm about to get out change and go back to the apartment." He still looked stunned to find me naked in his hot tub; after he got his voice back he quickly looked up and into my eyes and said, "You don't have to go. You could stay here for the night and spend more time getting to know me."

"No," I replied with a cute seductive grin, "besides what would people think, after all I'm only your dancer not your hoe."

With a rich, deep laugh he replied, "No, but you could be."

With that I got up and headed out the door but right before I got all the way out I turned around and said, "Oh and when it's just us I'm going to call you Eric not Damon." Then I winked, turned and left for our apartment where I hoped Cammie, or as her cover said Emily, was waiting, but just as I made it out I heard a light "So was that a yes or no to being my 'hoe'". At that I just laughed and walked on down the street away from my personal temptation that I was going to have to face again tomorrow.

C. POV

After I left Scorpion's club I headed to the apartment to go crash and then for a run to get my mind off things, especially Zach. When I finally got to the apartment, because I was walking slowly, I found Elecktra sitting on the couch. Smirking I walked in, closed the door, and said, "How was your morning, mine sucked."

**AN: Hey you guys sorry I haven't posted but school has been so stressful and exams are this week but then there is Christmas break so I'll hopefully update then and be able to give you a long chapter. Just in case I don't get to update before Christmas; I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

Elektra soon said, "Well before I tell you I think we need to go to the cute little restaurant on the corner of Ataman Street, Sophia and JJ will be there too."

"Well I guess that's fine but are you sure that won't jeopardize our operation because we've only been here for a little while, so won't it look suspicious to be meeting family so suddenly?"

"No, they are our cousin and best friend and they could just be here on vacation and they look nothing like themselves, but if we don't leave now we'll be late and Sophia will be pissed so hurry up."

Not wanting Bex/ Sophia to be pissed off I hurried up, dressed to Elektra's specifications, and then we quickly left for the restaurant. When we arrived at the restaurant I quickly agreed with Elektra, the place was cute and for very private cliental. My guess was Elektra was the one who picked the place, but it was perfect for the conversation we needed to have. When we walked in Sophia and JJ were already waiting on us in a private room at the back. We swiftly made our way to the back and plopped down on plushy couches and lounging chairs. Sudden and to the point JJ and Sophia asked us what had happed and for us to spill everything, every tiny detail and then they would help us see how to proceed from there. I asked for Elektra to go first because it seemed as if her story would take the longest. She agreed and suddenly launched herself into her story….

_Jenny and I walked down the street and on to Bourbon Street where we split up and I went left and she went right from there I made my way to Ultra and asked to see Damon or as I call him Eric. The bartender ushered me down the hall where I ran into him and he led me to his "private quarters", which was luxuriously decorated and perfection to a tee. He stayed with me and we got to know each other for three hours or so until he was called away on business and had to leave me alone. When he left I knew he was that guy, the one every girl dreams about, but usually doesn't get. While he was gone I relaxed watched TV and when I got done with that he still wasn't back so I stripped and got in his hot tub naked because I didn't bring anything to change into. Unfortunately an hour later he found me soaking in his hot tub naked. I was so embarrassed, but taking it stride I just blew it off and told him I was just relaxing but it was time to get back to the apartment. He then said I could spend the night and get to know him better but jokingly I replied and asked what would people think, I'm your dancer not your hoe. With a laugh he said no but you could be. I got up and left but as I was leaving he asked if that was a yes or no, I just laughed and left._

M. POV

After I got done JJ, Sophia, and Jenny asked if I had left anything out and I just replied no, even though I had left out the minor detail of the flirting. Apparently my lying had gotten better because no one questioned me and they soon told Jenny that she needed to start her story, and so she did…. _My story started much like Elektra's we went down the street but where as she went left I went right where I found Scorpion's club Apocalypse. When I walked in and asked for Scorpion they sent me to the back where I ran into him. Honestly I was chilled by his presence, his eyes had change from someone who was caring but hid it to someone who was a cold blooded killer. He was stronger and smarter and in that moment I knew someone who wasn't to be messed with. We walked down the hall until we reached his office which was furnished with the best stuff money could buy and I quickly noticed Zach was Scorpion but Scorpion wasn't Zach. A little while later he asked about the "job" position and said I'd have to pass a test that no one had yet to pass. I replied with something sassy, smirked, got up, gave him my number, and left. That was it and I have to go back tomorrow and then he's going test me._

C. POV

Shortly after I got done telling my story JJ and Sophia started to whisper back and forth, and quite honestly I was scared about what they were saying especially since it was Bex we were talking about; she may be Sophia undercover but she's still Bex on the inside.

"Hey Sophia, you going to tell us what so secretive that you and JJ are whispering over there and won't tell us."

"Well, dear friend, we were just saying how freakishly messed up this op is and that we think you and Macey, excuse me Elektra, should break a few rules and get closer than normal on this mission…it would, let's say make it more interesting."

"Um…what do you have in mind?"

"JJ and I came up with a bet."

"What kind of bet?"  
"That you have to make Scorpion fall in love with your cover."

"That will be so easy. What do I get when I win?"

"Yes well that's what we thought to so we decided to make it more interesting by telling you when he falls for you, you then have to break his heart. Oh, and Cam you're not going to like this but we just got word that Scorpion is looking for you, but not as a friend he's looking for you to kill you, so the other part of the bet is for you to get him fall for you, break his heart, and kill him. Also Solomon said that if you can't complete this part of the bet then either he or Abby would; and by the way the reward is that you will have revenge on the family and organization that kill your dad also JJ and I will be you personal slave for a month, however if you loose then you will have to go on a blind date of our choosing and do what every we say for a month."

"I have to _kill_ Zach," I said in a very distressed voice.

"No you don't have to kill Zach, he's already gone. You have to kill Scorpion the man that killed nine Gallagher girls and wounded six. Hey Elektra I see you have spaced out for a bit but we have a bet for you too unless your to scared to take it."

"Bring it on Rebecca, oh I mean Sophia."

"Ok then we have determined that your bet will that you will have to be Eric's hoe for as long as he wants except you have to do everything he says and cant' reject anything or you automatically loose the bet unless it's something ridiculous."

"That's fine with me. So what do I get if I win?"

"It doesn't matter you get to pick."

"And if I loose."

"Then you have to dress like a hobo for a month and go out in public dressed like that."

"Ok then prepare to loose."

**AN: Hey you guys sorry it took so long to update, especially since it was short and badly written but I got a little stuck… like I know how I want some parts to play out but this was just one of those chapters that have to fill until I get to that part. Happy New Year. **


	8. AN not a chapter

**Sorry this is an author's note and not a chapter, but going back to school after Christmas had been crazy. On top of school and band stuff I'm having a little writers block, because I know where I want to put certain things but getting there is harder than I thought. I'll try to get through this next chapter as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

C. POV

After they had made the bets clear, we chatted for a while, and then Elektra and I headed back to our apartment. We got back around 1945, and quickly decided that we needed a relaxing session, so we went down to our "real" living area to go sit in the hot tub.

Elektra and I started to talk about our part in the mission and that was when she asked me most likely the most important question in the mission…Cammie can you continue, knowing that one way or another Zach will HAVE to die?

Holding back tears, I thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes, Macey, I have to, because of my dad, the Gallagher Girls that died, and most of all for me."

"Are you sure Cammie, because the mission just started and you could always back out?"

"Yeah, Mace, no matter how much it hurts he really has changed and that isn't the person I knew. I HAVE to for closure."

"Well then just one more question about this and we'll move on. Are you going to be the one to kill him or do we need someone else to? Solomon can't mentally or physically do it because of the toll it will take. Can you?"

"You know Macey, I really don't know and I guess when the time comes I'll find out, but for now I have no clue."

"Ok."

"So, on a lighter note, what are you going to do for Scorpion next time you meet? Will you be his personal dancer?"

"Um, I will most likely answer his questions, take his test, and become his dancer. How about you; what are you going to do about Damon?"

"Well I know how strange this is going to sound, but I think I love him as much as you loved Zach, so I will become his personal "hoe" or whatever it is."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well when all this is said and done I hope I get the chance to meet him on a more personal level so he's not just a handler."

"I hope you get to meet him too. He's great, and really cares about me. You may not know it at first but I can FEEL it, deep, deep, down, and I hope that he cares just as much as I think he does and I care about him."

"Mace, Good luck, and I hope that you have that happily ever after. Especially since you finally found that great guy and unlike Bex, Liz, and I he's not connected to Zach or the circle."

"Cammie, I hope all this ends well for every one. Just follow your heart, and try not to get it broken. Good luck tomorrow and pass his test with flying colors."

"You too, Macey."

"Goodnight, I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight Cammie."

The Next Day

CPOV

The next day after I had gone shopping for a little while, I then started to head to Scorpion's club. When I got there the person at the front told me, "He's in the back; you better hurry he's upset because you weren't here earlier."

"Why would he be upset I don't work for him yet?"

"Because after yesterday, he thought that you would be here earlier since you wanted that job so bad."

"Okay, well I'll head back. The same place as the other day, his office?"

"No, his bedroom…down the hall but take a left and it's the last door on the right. I'll buzz him and tell him you're here, and to be expecting you."

"Alright I'll head on down." I then headed down the hall and took a left and went all the way down the hall to the last door on the right, but when I got there all I saw was a door, a buzzer, a camera, and a keypad. Not sure how to get in I pressed the buzzer and the security system blared, If you are authorized personal please press in your pass code, if not please state your name and business and wait to see if you will be buzzed in. Out loud I said Emily Hendrix, applying for the job of personal dance. After standing there for exactly 45 seconds, the door opened and there Scorpion was waiting for me to enter. One glance at his face and you could tell this was the calm before the storm. The person at the front wasn't kidding, he was PISSED OFF, but hiding it under a façade of calm. Then only reason I knew he was upset was because I looked into his eyes and could see it; also when he spoke his voice was tense and tight.

"Emily, Follow me back to my room and we shall discuss the position you want and the test that you need to take."

"Okay." He then took my arm as if to lead me to his room, and when I looked around I saw why he need to lead me, it was like a maze. There were 3 hallways you could take and down each one many doors, but you could tell when you walked that the elevation dropped so all these passageways, halls, and doors were somewhere underground; however, even underground they were ornately decorated. After 5 minutes of complicated turns and passages we reach these huge double oak doors, and Scorpion said, "Here it is, my room. Please go in and sit on the couch we have much to discuss." I complied and did as he wished and went and sat on his couch. (Very comfy by way) Quickly I tried to start the conversation, "What is it that we need to talk about?"

"Well, strait to business."

"Yes, I prefer not to waste my time because if I don't get this job I need to start searching immediately."

"My type of girl, strait to the point, on task, and understand her position in society."

"So let's get this on with please…What is the test you need to give me and then if I pass we can discuss the terms."

"Sure if you're so eager to get started, considering you were late. Your task is to give me a lap dance until I think you could be the right dancer for me, but many have failed simply because I don't tell exactly what I'm looking for. I'll give you a few minutes to think about this and then we'll start when you are ready."

Thinking to myself about Scorpion's challenge, I thought since he didn't tell me exactly what he wanted I'll cover all the bases. I'm not his whore just a dancer so nothing crazy. Also since he use to be Zach (personality wise) I'll use some of the thing Zach use to love and see if Scorpion does too. Quite honestly I think he's just looking for someone to please him but isn't a whore about it (not going for sex/a relationship). So after a few minutes had passed and I had time to think about what I was going to do, I told him that I was ready and for him to sit on the chair he had set out. (I'm sorry but I'm not going to write how she gave him a lap dance, but just so you know that was all she did. The rules of this being he couldn't touch her, but she could be all up on him. THEY DIDN'T HAVE SEX!)

***use your imagination to think about what happened here, I'm going to start the story back after she got through her test and they are discussing if she passed or not and what the job might pertain.

After my so called 'test' we got up and headed over to the couch to discuss everything. Scorpion started of by saying, "Emily, you did a better job than all the other dancers but I don't think you will be right for the position; however I do need a new secretary of sorts. The last one fail miserably and she was taken care of. So would you rather have this position?"

"Maybe, but I have a quick question. How did fail."

"If you agree to all my terms and discretions, then I will tell you my reasons for not asking you to be my dancer."

"Okay, but before I make my agreement I need to know what the job is and your terms."

"Well then the job means you follow me everywhere, do anything I need, go fetch stuff, live here in one of the rooms, take care of public problems (go with me when I have to go to social events(arm candy)), finances, and anything else I need."

"Basically I'm your glorified servant."

"No, you will be treated with the most respect from everyone else and you only serve me. Also I buy your clothes, food, electronics, or anything else you need. However when I say you follow me everywhere there are a couple of exceptions, and when you have worked here for 6 months and I trust you, you will be let on to the full extent of my 'business'. My terms are you HAVE to live here, I'm allowed to give you my tattoo/ brand so that everyone knows you work for me, you cannot tell anyone about me or my 'business' in any form (this includes over email, text messages, IMs, phone, public meeting, and etc.), until I'm sure you're trust worthy I will have someone follow you for the next 6 months. Oh and you're not allowed any visitors unless they have been cleared through me first. Do you agree? This is much better than being my PD."

I thought to myself well since I didn't get the job of PD I guess I'll have to accept, so with a quick nod of my head that signaled yes, he called the lawyer, to sign papers, a tattoo artist, to give me his brand (mark me as his property), and a bodyguard to follow me for the next few months, and to help me move all my stuff from my apartment to here. The only thing I did after I gave my consent was sign a waver and the other papers the lawyer brought, and met my new bodyguard of sorts. When he walked in, I liked to have blown my cover, because in walked Grant, Zach's old best friend. I almost flipped because I was almost positive when we left Gallagher Academy, Solomon had told me that Grant was on our side, but one look and I knew differently. He was entirely loyal to Zach.

** AN: Sorry I haven't written in a while and also for not writing the lap dance scene, and I know when I inserted the comment use your imagination for this scene, you may have thought well that's your job as an author but I just couldn't personally write that scene right now. I hope you enjoyed this despite that. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

C. POV  
After the initial shock wore off and I realized who my 'bodyguard' was going to be, I though OH, Crap! Quickly, after the boy, now man, I use to know as Grant, came over to the couch, Scorpion introduced me to his right hand man, Trace Carroll (this is Grant). I politely said, "Hello, nice to meet you," because after all I wasn't suppose to know him. Following the introduction, Scorpion said, "He will follow you to your apartment to get your things, and then carry you and them back here, and show you to your room. Also once you get back I need to get you branded as mine as soon as possible. Trace, show Miss Emily out and be back with her and her stuff by at least 9: oo tonight."  
"What does this brand include?"  
"Ahh, yes, I was wonder when you would ask that. Trace show her your brand, and then we'll tell her how it was done."  
Trace walked over, pulled his sleeve up, and showed me his brand; it was a green chameleon with French words un amour duce étreinte (a love's sweet embrace) wrapped around it. I then commented and said to Scorpion, "That's gorgeous, especially the saying 'A love's sweet embrace'."  
"You know French?"  
"Yes I took that and Spanish in high school, and later in college. So, why that saying?"  
He then turned colder than I had ever seen him before, and in a steely voice he replied, "You need to go get packing to be here around 9, oh and don't pry into my life it will get you killed; however, I'll answer your question. The saying is a reminder of a life I use to live and long time ago, one I gave up and one I'll never get back. It's there to remind me of someone I once cared about, but that's history; I'm a different person now. Just leave immediately. Trace will show you out."  
I quickly followed Trace out and could see that my question upset Scorpion and tore through his cold façade he kept up. I was like he was remembering better times but hating it all the same, and this made me so sad because those "times" were spent with all of us, more specifically me, and some of the best times of my life.  
Trace soon started to speak after we were 1mile away from the club, "So, Cammie, what are you doing here?"  
"Who, you must be mistaken my name is Emily."  
"Cammie, do us both a favor and drop the act."  
"Who is Cammie, a past girlfriend?"  
"Cam, stop it I knew it was you from the start, but don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
"How can my SECRET be safe if you're Scorpion's right hand man?"  
"I may be loyal to him still but know this, I'm loyal to Zach not Scorpion, and I'll keep your secret because I want ZACH back, and you're the only one who has managed to brake through his facade besides his mother, who doesn't put up with any of his bull shit."  
"Question, how did you know it was me...Zach was even fooled."  
"Because before I left to be his lapdog, as the agency puts it, I heard talk about this particular mission and spied, to find out more, so I guess you can say I cheated or I never would have guess it was you. Oh, but you did make one slip up."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, you got under Zach's skin like no one besides Cammie could do so he'll be suspicious."  
"Did my question really bother him that badly?"  
"Do you really have to ask?"  
"Point taken. So, why do we do from here?"  
"Go on like you were going to do, but one favor."  
"Name it."  
"Tell Bex I'm not bad like they are saying and incase I don't make it out alive from your mission, and tell her, I love her."  
"Ok, but you'll make it out."  
"No because you can't tell anyone I'm still good, not even Bex."  
"But you just said to give her that message."  
"Yeah, once I'm dead."  
"Ok, I agree. After all what choice do I have? You know my secret."  
"Thanks Cammie."

After Trace and I had this enlightening discussion we headed to the apartment that Macey and I shared. To give her a warning I knocked on the door twice, instead of just coming right on in, and was answered with a come right in. From there I led Trace into the living room and told him to wait there while my roommate and I packed all my stuff. Finally when we got to the "fake" bedroom and went down to the real one, Macey asked, "Cammie what the HELL is Grant doing here."

"Mace, I couldn't do anything about it. He's Zach's right hand and Zach gave the order for him to escort me here to get my stuff, help me carry the stuff back, and show me to my room."

"Your room?"

"Yeah, it's one of his 'conditions'. I have to live there and I guess to communicate I'll have to use the special coms units that Solomon gave us at the beginning of the mission."

"Ok, they've been working since he put them in."

"I know but we didn't have a reason to use them. Tell everyone my situation and we have to hurry up or Trace is going to wonder what's taking so long."

"Okay that's fine. Here is your packed bag and here are some other suitcases that you might need. I guessed this MIGHT happen eventually or I might want to move in with Damon, so I went ahead and packed bags for me and you."

"Thank you Macey, you're a life saver."

"Your welcome Cam, and if you get into trouble and need extraction there is a special button in the pink bag, and don't worry he won't find it."

"But they're very careful, how will they not find it?"

"It's hidden in a fake tampon packet."

"Oh, okay. Bye Macey, I'll see you later hopefully."

"See you Cammie. Question, do you think Grant can be saved for Bex's sake."

"Honestly, I don't know."

**AN: Ok so it has taken a while to post and I'm sorry for that but things get in the way, but hopefully since I'm out of school posts will be better. No promises though sorry. Oh and hopefully for the next upload I'll do some in Macey's POV.  
**


End file.
